megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Growth Rate
Growth Rate is a mechanic in early Persona games. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Profile In Persona and Persona 2, Personas do not level up. Instead, they start at Rank 1 and rank up after being used a certain number of times, until reaching Rank 8. As they rank up, the Persona's stats go up and they learn new spells. However, which stats are increased and by how much isn't the same for all Personas. Growth Rates ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Type 1 * Increases Strength and Magic Attack. * The following Personas belong to this category: Gozu-Tennoh, Arianrhod, Cu Chulainn, Illuyanka, Hokuto Seikun, Baal, and Durga. Type 2 * Increases Vitality and Magic Defense. * The following Personas belong to this category: Shouki, Quetzalcoatl, Anubis, Seioubo, Armaiti, Amatsu Mikaboshi, and Shokuin. Type 3 * Increases Strength and Vitality. * The following Personas belong to this category: Airgetlam, Triglav, Azrael, Take-Mikazuchi, and Tyr. Type 4 * Increases Magic Attack and Magic Defense. * The following Personas belong to this category: Urvashi, Phaleg, Brahma, Hathor, Hermod, Odin, Varuna, and Usas. Type 5 * Increases Strength and Dexterity. * The following Personas belong to this category: Ogma, Yatagarasu, Tensen Nyannyan, and Amon-Ra. Type 6 * Increases Agility and Luck. * The following Personas belong to this category: Bennu, Ame no Uzume, Macha, and Mot. Type 7 * Increases Vitality and Luck. * The following Personas belong to this category: Sati, Marduk, Brigid, Verethragna, Otohime, and Loki. Type 8 * Increases Dexterity and Agility. * The following Personas belong to this category: Fuutai, Janus, and Urd. Type 9 * Increases Strength, Vitality, Magic Attack, and Magic Defense. * The following Personas belong to this category: Thor, Kamakura Gongorou, Nyarlathotep, Hanuman, Beelzebub, Kali, Vishnu, and Pallas Athena. Type 10 * Increases Dexterity, Agility, Luck, and Magic Attack. * The following Personas belong to this category: Narukami, Lakshmi, Garuda, Satan, Ildanach, and Indra. Type 11 * Increases Strength, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic Defense. * The following Personas belong to this category: Tenjiku Tokubei, Morrigan, Seiten Taisei, Skuld, and Vohu Manah. Type 12 * Increases all stats. * The following Personas belong to this category: Maso, Seimen Kongou, Ogun, Vesta, Aizen Myouou, Nike, Houri, Nemhain, Jack Frost, Bres, Lilim, Aonbharr, and Ankou. Type 13 * Increases all stats. * The following Personas belong to this category: Mokosh, Pyro Jack, Vidofnir, Barbatos, Fuhedi Mergane, and Shiva. Type 14 * Increases all stats. * The following Personas belong to this category: Yama, Hel, Cerberus, Succubus, Freyr, Susano-o, Yamaoka, Verdandi, Michael, Ishtar, Bishamonten and Mucalinda. Byakko * Exclusive to Byakko. * Increases all stats. Genbu * Exclusive to Genbu. * Increases all stats. Suzaku * Exclusive to Suzaku. * Increases all stats. Seiryu * Exclusive to Seiryu. * Increases all stats. Pixie * Exclusive to Pixie. * Increases Luck and Magic Attack. Lucifer * Exclusive to Lucifer. * Increases all stats. ''Persona 2'' Type 1 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Vishnu, Futsuno Mitama, Arthur, Cu Chulainn. ** Eternal Punishment: Kali, Rinok, Seioubo, Nemesis, Arianrhod, Vishnu, Lugh, Gyokukou Joutei, Hastur, Shokuin, Futsuno Mitama, Arthur, Cu Chulainn, Kanshou. Type 2 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Kali, Durga, Seioubo, Arianrhod, Indra, Huracan, Baal, Airgetlam, Apollo, Ildanach, Heimdall, Kinich Kakmo, Vulcanus, Vulcanus Prime, Sarutobi Sasuke. ** Eternal Punishment: Indra, Hurakan, Baal, Airget Lam, Astria, Apollo, Il-Dana, Heimdall, Kinich Kakmo, Sarutobi Sasuke. Type 3 * The following Personas belong to this category: Marduk, Surya. Type 4 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin:Satan, Dagda, Bacchus, Galahad. ** Eternal Punishment: Azazel, Tatsunoshin Suou, Satan, Dagda, Bacchus, Galahad, Matsuo-sama. Type 5 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Mahakala, Susano-o, Seiten Taisei, Taranis, Vritra, Culebre, Otohime, Hades, Charon, Rhadamanthus Prime, Hel, Surt, Tenjiku Tokubei. ** Eternal Punishment: Mahakala, Susano-o, Seiten Taisei, Wong Long, Vritra, Kerepres, Otohime, Charon, Hel, Surt, Tenjiku Tokubei. Type 6 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Vesta, Ares, Minotaur, Marshal Tianpeng, Rhadamanthus, Poltergeist. ** Eternal Punishment: Ares, Minotaur, Tenhou Gensui, Poltergeist. Type 7 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Adramelech, Mucalinda, Sarasvati, Ebisu, Fukurokuju. ** Eternal Punishment: Rangda, Adramelech, Maihime Amano, Mucalinda, Sarasvati, Peri, Ebisu, Fukurokuju. Type 8 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Isis, Abe no Seimei, Tengu, Barbatos, Tsukuyomi, Artemis, Succubus, Ouroboros, Seiryu, Demeter, Maia, Maia Prime. ** Eternal Punishment: Isis, Abe no Seimei, Tengu, Prometheus, Barbatos, Artemis, Tsukuyomi, Succubus, Uroboros, Seiryu, Demeter, Maia, Maia Custom Type 9 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Manannan, Pyro Jack, Nanna, Pairika, Njord. ** Eternal Punishment: Mananan, Jack O' Lantern, Nannar, Pariker, Njord. Type 10 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin:Izanami, Xuanzang. ** Eternal Punishment: Izanami, Aizen Myouou, Genjo. Type 11 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Venus, Vivian, Skuld, Verdandi, Urd, Chronos, Kabandha, Seth, Seker, Aeshma, Kanaloa, Juanlian Dajiang, Ameretat, Throne, Armaiti, Melchizedek, Principality, Phaleg, Eros, Eros Prime. ** Eternal Punishment: Vivian, Skuld, Verdandi, Urd, Kabanda, Seth, Seker, Aeshma, Kanaloa, Kenren Taishou, Amurtart, Melchisedec, Phaleg. Type 12 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Jack Frost, Longma, Angel. ** Eternal Punishment: Jack Frost, Ryume. Type 13 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Shiva, Fenrir, Nezha. ** Eternal Punishment: Siva, Tishtoriya, Fenrir, Nata, Junnosuke Kuroda. Type 14 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Kinich Ahau, Genbu, Byakko, Nekomata, Cerberus, Pallas Athena, Bishamonten, Kundali Vidyaraja, Mars, Phoenix, Stymphalides, Fjalar, Hanuman, Valkyrie, Hoenir, Iris, Kinnara, Fuuma Kotarou, Tobi Katou. ** Eternal Punishment: Kinich Ahau, Genbu, Byakko, Nekomata, Cerberus, Pallas Athena, Hyperion, Bishamonten, Gundari Myouou, Mars, Phoenix, Stuparideth, Fearal, Fariedone, Hanuman, Valkyrie, Hoenir, Ares, Kimnara, Fuuma Kotarou, Tobi Katou. Type 15 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Gullinbursti, Hermes, Skanda, Suzaku, Harpy, Gandharva. ** Eternal Punishment: Grinbulsti, Skanda, Helios, Suzaku, Harpie, Gandharva, Callisto. Type 16 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Sif, Odin, Sakya, Michael, Quetzalcoatl, Shou Shen, Budai. ** Eternal Punishment: Lakshmi, Scathach, Sif, Odin, Shaka, Michael, Quetzalcoatl, Nodens, Nankyoku Roujin, Hotei. Type 17 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Lakshmi, Hathor, Parvati, Tensen Nyannyan, Varuna, Mithra, Yama. ** Eternal Punishment: Hathor, Parvati, Tensen Nyannyan, Alfred, Varuna, Mithra, Yama, Gabriel. Type 18 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Umayadono-Ouji, Mot. ** Eternal Punishment: Umayado no Ouji, Odysseus, Mot, Nike. Type 19 * The following Personas belong to this category: ** Innocent Sin: Gaia, Brahma, Virochana, Hunab Ku. ** Eternal Punishment: Gaia, Brahma, Alice, Virocana, Hunab Ku. Type 20 * The following Personas belong to this category: Agrippa, Taksaka, Ankou, Beelzebub, Loki. Type 21 * The following Personas belong to this category: Nemesis, Robin Goodfellow, Shax. Pixie * Exclusive to Pixie. Lucifer * Exclusive to Lucifer. Category:Persona Series Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment